pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanasaki Kaoruko
Hanasaki kaoruko (花 咲 薫 子 Hanasaki kaoruko?) Jest babcia i matka Hanasaki Youichi w Heartcatch Hanasaki Tsubomi całkiem Cure!. Jest sławny botanik i właściciel Flower Shop. Kiedy była młoda, była Cure Kwiat (キュア フラワー Kyua Furawaa?), I jest chronologicznie drugi znany Cure w Heartcatch Dość Cure! Wszechświat. Kaoruko jest uważany za mądry i dobry, i troszczy się głęboko w jej wnuczka. Ona jest bardzo kochający i kocha kwiaty ponad wszystko. Mówi się, że jej mówić-stary wzór odziedziczył Tsubomi. Osobowość Wygląd Historia W młodości , jej panieńskie nazwisko było Godai kaoruko i byłartystą sztuk walki . Kiedyś mieszkał w mieście, gdzie Tsubomi mieszkał zanim przeniosła . Jest to turniej , a ona szkolenia w górach . Czasami to było dla niej i samotny straszny , aż ujrzała dom i wszedł do środka . To byłczłowiek o imieniu Sora ( który jest identyczny w wyglądzie w Pretty Cure tajemniczym mężczyzną ) , który gra na wiolonczeli . Na początku był nieśmiały , ale kaoruko on nalega ją zatrzymać i mieć z nim herbatę lawendy . Kaoruko cieszył się jego muzykę , a kiedy idzie na urlop, Sora dał jej pozytywkę , a ona zakochała się w nim . Kiedy przyszedłturniej wygrała i została najmłodszą osobą , by stać sięmistrzem w Japan Karate Association. Po wygrała , studiowała botanika , żeby mogła zbliżyć się do Sora i wkrótce w przyszłości, pobrali się. Kaoruko stał Dość Leczyć po poznała Coupe przed Drzewo serc , kiedy przyszła tam studiować. Gdy nie walczy , ona używana do słuchania Sora odtwarzania muzyki . To nigdy nie zostało powiedziane , kiedy i jak długo kaoruko było całkiem Cure , gdyby miała żadnego partnera Cure lub odeszła z powodu szczególnych względów . W pewnym momencie , najprawdopodobniej po tym przestał byćCure , poznała Cure Moonlight i wróżki chypre i zestawie HPC02.HPC26 Stwierdzono, że jej Całkiem Cure Seed rozbita po jej walce z Dune , w wyniku której po obydwu stronach przyjeżdżających do remisu . Ona teraz nosi to, co pozostało z jej nasion jako necklace.HPC32 Kiedy kaoruko urodziła syna Hanasaki Youichi , jej mąż powiedział , że powinni zrobić ogród Lavender dla niej. Ale prędzej czy później , gdy rośnie w ogrodzie , Sora zmarł i poszedł do nieba . Czasami jej bajki Coupe przekształca wyglądać Sora i robi tak , aby jej szczęśliwy widząc kogoś kochała . Youchi dorastał i wkrótce poślubił . Wtedy jej wnuczka , Tsubomi urodziła . Inheritage Kaoruko jest pierwszy widziałem , kiedy czeka na Tsubomi i jej rodziców , aby przejść do Kibougahana tak, że mogą być bliżej . Mówi cześć do wnuczki , nie są świadomi , żeDrzewo serc traci swoje kwiaty. HPC01 Następnym razem kaoruko widzi Tsubomi kiedy dowiaduje jej przytomność w swoim ogrodzie botanicznym i dba o nią , aż się obudzi . Potem spotyka Chypre i zestawie ponownie po długim czasie , i wyjaśnia Tsubomi że kiedyś kwiat leczyć w przeszłości . Jest wtedy w szoku, gdy okaże się, że wróżki Tsubomi została wybrana , aby być z kolejnym Ładna Cure, Cure Blossom. Po zaskoczeniu , są atakowane przez Sasorina i Desertrian ona wykonana z Kurumi Erika Serca Kwiat. Kaoruko obsługuje Cure Blossom w całej walce , a po Erika wróciło do normy , ona pomaga Tsubomi aby Erika uwierzyć, że przeszliśmy przez przypadek i że wszystko byłosnem. Po chwili ona następująco Tsubomi domu wyjaśniając jejzadania i cechy Dość Cure ma , zachęcając Tsubomi do próby trudniejsze jestładna Cure . HPC02 Kaoruko , jako były lekarstwa , jest zawsze dostępna , gdy Tsubomi lub Erika potrzebuje pomocy , i jest tam dopingować Tsubomi się, gdy Tsubomi zastanawia się, dlaczego stała sięczęścią Pretty Cure , kiedy zwalnia tylko Erika dół . HPC04 Inne życie Podczas kaoruko jest w jej starym domu w mieście Kamakura z dziewczynami oni odkryć obraz kaoruko i dziadek Tsubomi w Sora . Opowiadahistorię dziewcząt , jak zakochali się w sobie i jak obiecał zasadzić pola lawendy do niej , gdzie jest jej ulubiony kwiat . Mówi dziewczyny Sora było przed polem może być sadzone , ale pod koniec odcinka odkrywają pole lawendy , który sprawia kaoruko szczęśliwy wiedząc, że będzie to również pokazać miłość oni shared.HPC27 Świąteczne życzenie i Bitwa W odcinku 44,młoda dziewczyna o imieniu Mayuka okłamał jej przyjaciół , twierdząc, że przyjaźnił się z Pretty Cure . Jej przyjaciele od razu pomyślała, że kłamał , powodując jej doŚwiąt życzę , aby im sprostać . Tsubomi powiedziała młoda dziewczyna , aby mieć wiarę i wydajeDość Curee . Tsubomi a inni decydują się wystąpić przed dziećmi , ale jakobyły gotowe do przekształcenia wróżki przyjazd mówiąc imDesertrian atakuje miasto i cztery dziewczyny nie pozostawia wyboru, jak tylko opuścić . Cobraja i Kumojaki wprowadzić Desertrian i szybko pokonać dziewczyny , zamykając je w gigantycznych kryształów . Teraz w kierunku choinki w ogrodach botanicznych , kaoruko pyta Coupe przyznania jej życzenie. JakDesertrian jest o ataku na drzewo i dzieci ,iluzja kwiat leczyć pojawia się przed nimi i chroni je bariery . Szybko dostaje przewagę na Desertrian i uwalnia pozostałe Piękna Cure , który pokonać Desertrian używając Heartcatch Mirage i zwrotu skradzionych kwiat serca . Wszystkie pięć leki iść tam, gdzie są dzieci , amłoda dziewczyna wyznaje jej przyjaciół , że nie leżą na nich , bo chciała być ich przyjaciółmi . Inne dzieci jej powiedzieć , że byli już przyjaciółmi , a ona nie musiała leżeć do tego doszło . Dune następnie pojawi się przed leki powodujące inną bitwę . Szybko pokonał Cure księżyca, słońca i morskich. Następnie odwraca się uwagę na kwiat leczyć , tylko dla Cure Blossom stanąć na drodze . On pokonał Cure Blossom i dostanie walkę z Cure Kwiat , który trwa dłużej , ale w końcu pokonany . Następnie zajmuje kaoruko na pustynnej planecie i niszczy jej materiału siewnego serca , to sprawia, że jej świadkami zniszczenia Serca Tree. Ostateczna Bitwa Chociaż leki walczyć tam sposób kaoruko ona jest uwięziona i strzeżony przez do Snackies . Podczas swojej niewoli Sabaku idzie do niej i pyta go, dlaczego nie zniszczył Cure Moonlight kiedy miał szansę . Ona przechodzi do pytając dlaczego on stworzyć bruneta Cure byćprzeciwieństwem Cure Moonlight podając jeden jestlekki i jeden jestciemny . Te pytania złapać Sabaku tropu i wyjeżdża . Wkrótce po Cure Blossom i przybywa z pomocą Coupe ich odeprzeć snackies i uratować kaoruko . Jakowolne ją od ograniczeńobraz ukazując Cure Moonlight przygotowania do walki z Mrocznej Cure i Sabaku . Kaoruko pyta Cure Blossom , aby nie pozwolić Cure Moonlight walczyć Sabaku ale dają żadnego powodu , dlaczego . Cure Blossom pozostawia prośbą Coupe chronić swoją babcię . Cure Flower ' "Kwiat świeci w świętego światła, Cure Flower!" ' 聖なる 光 に 輝く 一 輪 の 花, キュア フラワー! Seinaru Hikari Kagayaku Ichirin no Hana, Kyua Furawaa! Kaoruko Boże Narodzenie pragnieniem było stać Dość Lekarstwo na jeden dzień. Podczas gdy inne leki utknęły wskutek upoważnionej Cobraja i Kumojacky, jej życzenie się spełniło, a ona była w stanie ich powstrzymać i uratować resztę dziewczyn. Ataki Cure Flower, jak inne leki, może użyć Forte Wave, ale nie został pokazany w serialu z powodu jej walk na zmniejszonym poziomie mocy. Jako takie, nie wiadomo, jaki kolor jej Forte Wave jest, ale jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że jest to albo "Biały Forte fali" lub "Pink Forte fali" jak wnuczki. Jej moce są błogosławieni w świętego światła. Przeznaczonych na jej ataki, może ona również korzystać z niektórych ataków pomocnicze dla jej stylu bitwy: *'Flower Candle' - Cure Flower używa płatek i generuje magiczne koło poniżej wroga z jej symbol kwiatka, który obraca przeciwników na ziemi. *'Flower Carnival' - Cure Flower rzuca kilka płatki kwiatów na wroga i generuje projekcję siebie, atakując wroga kontrolujący Desertrian od wewnątrz. Galeria Toei - Hanasaki Kaoruko.jpg|Kaoruko Profile Toei flower.png|Cure Flower Prifil Asahi Maxresdefault1.jpg|Cure Flower Wideo Category:Stubs Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Cures